Eien
by Agualuna
Summary: Iba observando con auténtica admiración cada cuadro, hasta que me detuve en uno que llamó mi atención de la manera más absorbente que nunca me había sucedido. Tenía un poder de atracción casi hipnótico, era un cuadro que me atrapó desde que posé mi perlada mirada en él.


**_Bueno, historia express que se me ha ocurrido jugando a un videojuego, sí, es maravilloso. Espero que no os importe la falta de diálogos, yo, personalmente, soy una de esas lectoras que necesitan diálogos para poder sobrellevar leer un fic, pero es que aquí no son necesarios. Sólo espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí, y por cierto, es mi primera vez escribiendo lemmon, así que, no me peguéis, tengo que mejorar eso._**

 ** _Disfrutad de la lectura, nos vemos 3_**

* * *

Nunca pensé que algo así me sucedería, es algo tan sobrenatural que aún siento escalofríos por todo el cuerpo sólo de recordarlo.

No sé dónde estoy.

No estoy muerta.

Tampoco viva.

Pero no me importa, estoy en el sitio exacto en el que quiero estar.

Un agradable calor me envuelve, dándome estabilidad, dejándome tranquila, ni si quiera pienso en nada más que en ese agradable calor que calienta mis entrañas.

¿Que cómo llegué aquí?

Sencillo.

.

A mis veinticinco años conseguí hacerme un hueco en el agresivo mundo de la inmobiliaria; me gustaba la idea de poder darle a la gente la ayuda necesaria para poder encontrar un sitio al que poder llamar _hogar_ , ya que yo nunca tuve algo parecido... desde que murió mi madre, estuve viviendo en una cueva fría, apartada del mundo real; ni nadie quería saber de mí, ni yo quería saber de nadie.

Por fin pude conseguir lo que yo quería, mi trabajo soñado, una estabilidad económica, pero... notaba que mi vida estaba vacía, que si me quitaran todo eso, no tendría nada por lo que poder vivir.

No tenía ningún motivo para ser feliz, pero tampoco para ser infeliz, estaba en un punto muerto en ese momento de mi vida.

Pero todo cambió.

Cuando pusieron a vender la vieja mansión de un antiguo clan, mi vida dio un giro inesperado,

Era una mansión enorme, portentosa y majestuosa; su decorado no era para nada recargado, era una mansión bastante sencilla que contaba con un enorme y frondoso jardín, como si alguien lo hubiera estado cuidando desde hace años, aunque era bastante extraño, la gente que compraba aquella mansión, se quejaba de la existencia de fantasmas.

Qué tontería.

Nunca había creído en las cosas sobrenaturales, jamás. Los muertos, muertos estaban, no había ninguna oportunidad de volver a verles, ni si quiera de comunicarse con ellos.

Ni ouijas, ni aquelarres, hechizos... nada.

Pero en cuanto entré a la mansión, creo que pude comprenderlo, aunque ni si quiera estaba cerca de entender las habladurías de la gente.

En cuanto puse un pie en aquella mansión, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, hasta la coronilla de mi cabeza, era un lugar intimidantemente espacioso, frío, vacío, solitario...

Já, solitario.

En cuanto fui a hacer los preparativos para poder poner la mansión a la venta, empecé a caminar por el enorme recibidor, que lo único que recogía era el sonido de mis tacones, devolviéndomelo un eco ensordecedor, casi parecía que quería ahuyentarme.

Me sumergí dentro del mundo que ofrecía aquella vieja casa, perdiéndome en los infinitos cuadros que estaban repartidos por el largo pasillo que llevaba al comedor, todos los retratos mostraban a personas de gran presencia, parecía que fueron importantes en su época, aunque a juzgar por la casa, debían de ser como mínimo, fueron condes en una época anterior.

No paraba de mirar los rostros de aquellos nobles, topé con el de una mujer de pelo color rubio, unos ojos inquisidores de color marrón, un busto bastante pronunciado y unos labios carnosos pintados con un ligero maquillaje, era una mujer preciosa que denotaba importancia por todo el cuadro, mirase por donde mirase; leí en la placa identificativa:

 _"Tsunade Senju"_

Claro, aquella casa pertenecía a ese clan, y deduje que ella podría ser la matriarca en su época.

Iba observando con auténtica admiración cada cuadro, hasta que me detuve en uno que llamó mi atención de la manera más absorbente que nunca me había sucedido. Tenía un poder de atracción casi hipnótico, era un cuadro que me atrapó desde que posé mi perlada mirada en él; en el retrato se veía a un joven de mi edad, con el pelo de color corto y rubio, unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, sonrisa arrogante, un gran porte cubierto por una capa de color rojo que cubría una camisa de color negro, buena presencia, elegancia... pero lo que me terminó de atrapar fueron sus preciosos ojos, unos ojos azules como el zafiro. Descolgué el cuadro para poder mirarlo más de cerca, el tacto del marco frío me dejó una sensación en las manos muy desagradable.

Pensaréis que estoy loca, pero en el fondo tenía la sensación de que me miraba fijamente.

Pero no podía ser, esa persona ni si quiera sabía que yo existía, yo estaba a años luz de nacer cuando él vivía, leí la placa de su nombre:

 _"Naruto Uzumaki"_

Los Uzumaki fueron un clan, familia directa de los Senju, no era de extrañar que ese retrato estuviese ahí.

Volví a colgar el cuadro en su sitio, y me fui a terminar de preparar aquella mansión.

.

Lo siguiente que me pasó ha sido la cosa más extraña, pero a la vez más maravillosa, que me ha pasado nunca.

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, tras un agotador día de trabajo; de repente dejé de tener sueño, tenía mucho frío, ¿por qué? En el telediario no habían dicho que fueran a bajar las temperaturas, era una cosa extraña, pues un frío glaciar se extendía por toda la habitación, pero no sentía deseos de arroparme, sólo sentía una sensación extraña por todo mi cuerpo, que hacía que mis pezones se endurecieran y que sintiera un deseo incontrolable.  
Me agarré a las sábanas, retorciéndome, muriéndome por hacer algo.

De repente abrí los ojos, y vi algo que me dejó muda, sin respiración.

Ahí estaba, Naruto Uzumaki, delante de mí con el torso desnudo después de haberse quitado una camisa de volantes de color blanco, y mirándome con ojos hambrientos y llenos de puro deseo, de pura lujuria. No era posible, sabía que no era un sueño, porque los sueños nunca son tan reales; miré mis ropas, habían sido cambiadas, de llevar mi pijama habitual, llevaba un corto vestido blanco de seda que no casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Naruto se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, poniendo una rodilla en la enorme cama y acercándose como si fuera a cazarme; sin quitarme la vista de encima se fue acercando hasta que encontró mis labios, ansiosos por recibirle.

Nunca en mi vida me habían besado de esa manera.

Era un beso tan hambriento y tan pasional, sus fuertes brazos le servían como base para poder estar encima de mí, besándome sin parar. Abandonó mi boca solo para dedicarse a mi cuello, llenándolo de besos y mordiscos que hacían que mi deseo fuese en aumento, que mi cuerpo adquiriera temperaturas que jamás había tenido, y que experimentara sensaciones nuevas y extrañas para mí.

Cuando dejó de besarme me miró con sus penetrantes ojos color añil, y abrió la boca para decir algo.

Nunca pude escucharlo, porque desperté de repente con la respiración agitada, empapada en sudor y ardiendo de deseo por una persona que ya ni existía, que cuyo rastro quedaba de este mundo era un imponente retrato.

Con pereza me levanté de la cama, me duché y me dirigí a la vieja mansión de los Senju para poder seguir con los preparativos para poder enseñar la casa.

.

La segunda vez que entré en la casa, sentí el mismo escalofrío, que me dejaba con una agradable sensación de cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, volví a sentir aquel calor agradable recorriéndome entera, pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez pude escuchar susurros; susurros que embargaban todos mis sentidos, no podía entender lo que decían, pero en el fondo sabía que alguien estaba llamándome.

Atrapada por un trance, volví a acabar en frente del cuadro de Naruto Uzumaki, y lo que vio me dejó helada.

Ya no llevaba la ropa que llevaba antes, ahora llevaba la ropa que estaba en mis sueños.

Su porte era cubierto por una camisa de color blanco, con volantes por la parte del cuello, igual que en el sueño...

Me estaba volviendo loca, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Pero lejos de sentir miedo, sentí deseos de encontrarme con él de nuevo.

.

La siguiente noche volví a soñar con él; estaba en frente de mí, con unos pantalones color azul marino que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, descalzo, salvaje... con una rosa roja como la sangre atada a un lazo negro, que me entrego tras olerla. El tacto de sus manos me ardía y me agradaba, eran unas manos masculinas, fuertes, lejos de ser suaves, eran ásperas.

Volvía a besarme con ansia, mientras que se lanzaba a mi cuello yo me abracé fuerte a él, pudiendo vislumbrar unas marcas de arañazos en su espalda, ¿serían cicatrices por luchar en alguna especie de guerra? Fuera lo que fuese, no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues me tumbó en aquella gigantesca cama, cubierta por pétalos rojos, y empezó a bajar las tiras de mi camisón, dejando al descubierto mis pechos, que reclamaban por su atención desesperadamente, si me iba a tocar que lo hiciera en ese instante.

Empezó a rozar suavemente mis pezones, retorciendo, pellizcando, explorando. Su lengua fue directa a parar en uno de ellos y fue de lo más placentero, parecía un animal devorando tras días de ayuno.

Mientras su boca le prestaba toda la atención a mis pechos, una de sus manos bajaba con asombrosa habilidad hasta donde se encontraba mi vulva, acariciando mi clítoris en un movimiento de arriba a abajo, haciendo que mi cuerpo lubricase para facilitarle el trabajo, haciéndome disfrutar del tacto de aquellos virtuosos dedos que se deslizaban una y otra vez, hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más, haciéndome tener espasmos por haber recibido los tocamientos de este poderoso hombre.

Hasta que por fin, sucedió.

Nos hicimos uno, ni si quiera fue cuidadoso, fue salvaje, como si lo hubiera necesitado tras varios siglos de ausencia; mis uñas se clavaban en su cicatrizada espalda, no podía soportar tanto placer; podía notar como la saliva recorría la comisura de mi boca y se deslizaba hasta la barbilla, ni si quiera podía pensar, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, estaba preparada para poder recibirle.

Y fue en ese momento en el que supe que todo fue un sueño.

Me desperté de la cama confusa y desorientada, aquel sueño estaba siendo tan real, que mis partes bajas estaban sucias y me sentía húmeda ahí abajo. En cuanto me volví a tumbar en la cama, encontré una rosa roja como la sangre con un lazo negro, justo igual que en mi sueño; por eso, estaba empezando a delirar, era imposible que soñara con cosas que me encontraba al día siguiente cambiadas, soñaba con un hombre que ni si quiera conocía.

.

Y ahí estaba yo.

Estaba en mi pequeño mundo de sueños, me encontré tratando de retrasar la limpieza de aquella casa para que nadie la ocupara por miedo de no saber qué pasaría con los cuadros. Me encontraba todas las noches con Naruto y era una sensación mágica, me dejaba regalos que a la mañana, después de despertar, encontraba.

Sobre todo, eran rosas rojas.

Todas las noches en mis sueños hacíamos el amor desesperadamente, como si fuésemos amantes que se reencuentran con el pasar de los siglos, pero yo ni siquiera encontré indicios de que alguien de mi familia hubiese contactado con los Senju o los Uzumaki en aquella época, así que era imposible que me viera.

Siempre estaba deseando que llegaran las noches para poder encontrarme con él, y yo me estaba volviendo loca, no hablaba con nadie, me pasaba todo el día en la vieja mansión junto con el cuadro, y sólo iba a casa para poder ir a dormir y poder ver en mis sueños a aquella persona que me hacía temblar de excitación con solo una maldita mirada, me estaba volviendo una ansiosa, una loca, una perturbada.

Hasta que un día ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir.

Me quedé a dormir en la vieja mansión y, ¡Dios!, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi maldita y miserable vida, pues descubrí que allí el poder de atracción era mayor que en mi casa; estaba replanteándome seriamente en comprarme aquella mansión, mi locura llegaba a límites insospechados, mientras que mi cordura se perdía en el horizonte.

A la noche, me quedé a dormir en aquella gigantesca mansión, esperando poder encontrarme con Naruto aquella noche, y lo hice.

Hicimos el amor una y otra vez, y yo cada vez le sentía más real, más cálido, pero a la vez, más frío. Su cuerpo estaba helado, pero él ni si quiera reparaba en eso, sólo quería comerme lentamente y yo con gusto aceptaba que lo hiciera.

Tras meses y meses de quedarme en aquella mansión, volqué todos mis esfuerzos en que no se vendiera, y lo conseguí; tendría la mansión para mí sola y podría encontrarme con él todas las noches. Ya se había comunicado conmigo mediante palabras, y en una perfecta caligrafía victoriana me escribía cosas como:

 _"Te deseo."_

O

 _"Te necesito."_

Yo me estaba volviendo loca, que aquello fuese real no era más que el producto de mi trastornada mente, que trataba de hacerme pasar un mal momento, quería jugármela porque era imposible que un ser tan perfecto fuese un conde de hace varios siglos y que estuviese con él todas las noches de mi vida.

.

Pero aquella noche, fue diferente. Una noche en la que la luna llena, se imponía, majestuosamente, sobre el cielo oscuro de la noche, como si fuera la gobernante de las estrellas, tan pequeñas, pero tan llenas de luz a la vez.

Me volví a quedar en la mansión a dormir, y volví a encontrarme con él, volvimos a convertirnos en uno solo, fundimos nuestros cuerpos entre las sábanas de la enorme cama, enredados entre las sábanas nos abrazábamos y entonces, pude escuchar su voz

—Quédate conmigo— me dijo. Tenía una voz grave y ronca, que me resultaba muy sensual, que hacía que quisiera comérmelo entero y, seguro que él no tendría objeción con ello, sólo sé que acepté y que desde entonces, estoy en este limbo flotando, con un calor abrasador invadiendo mi cuerpo, producto de los brazos de Naruto.

Me quedaré con él para siempre y nadie puede impedírmelo.

Lo que nunca supe ni sabré es lo que pasó con mi otro yo en el mundo de los vivos, mi teoría es que, me encontraron sin vida en la cama tan grande que ocupaba aquella habitación, y que en el cuadro, no sólo aparecía Naruto, no, sino que yo le acompañaba, como una auténtica noble.

¿Podría llamar a esto amor? No, porque no puede describir ni justificar toda esta enfermiza obsesión que siento por sus besos y sus caricias.

Es pura y simple necesidad.

Yo entré en su mundo, y cuando quise salir, ya me había atrapado, para siempre.

Juntos por la eternidad.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
